


Too Much Too Soon

by VeraBepa



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fatherhood went far, M/M, Post-Canon, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBepa/pseuds/VeraBepa
Summary: 体内的希斯被净化之后，Dylan有时间重新思考自己与控制局，以及其中的人之间的关系。
Relationships: Casper Darling/Dylan Faden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Too Much Too Soon

Dylan的身体在沉睡。

希斯和北极星在其中的较量毁坏了这具神经系统发达的人类躯体。就算是Northmoor那种级别的能力，遭这么一下恐怕也活不下来吧。但Dylan活下来了，代价是托亲姐姐的福，全身瘫痪在这张设备齐全的监控病床上，周围是机枪都扫射不透的防爆玻璃，一座视野良好的单人监狱。

这算哪门子代价？他已经在这座监狱里住了17年，从流鼻涕的小屁孩到叛逆少年，再到无聊的成年岁月，他永远不会声称喜欢上这一切，但该死，他早已经习惯了。换一个楼层不会改变它的本质。

也许除了沉睡的身体，尚在清醒状态的精神才是真正的惩罚吧。Jesse在他躺着回到这里之后没多久就来看过他几次，大多是沉默的注视，辐射出诡异的倔强与怜惜交织的情绪。 _她不怪我，但她也不觉得错在自己。_

错不在任何人身上。错不在委员会的走狗Northmoor，不在傲慢自大的人类FBC，不在阴郁多疑的Trench，不在那个倒霉的投影仪，甚至不在希斯和北极星。这只是个操蛋的世界罢了，一切的发生都自有规律，遵循着无数个异世界，和那里的智慧存在之间，出于阴谋或是生存本能的较量。有一个不在其间。有一个人丢下他自己搞出的这堆破烂摊子，屁滚尿流地逃走了。

_明亮而孩子气的笑容，热情的深棕色眼眸，笨拙的圆框眼镜，用发蜡认真地梳向右边的短发，和同样些许泛白的山羊胡与短髭。_ 他见过他须发被弄得一团乱的时刻，Dylan更喜欢乱一点的他。

话说回来，假如此时在一墙之隔的地方瞪着自己的不是Jesse而是Darling，也许他早就会发现Dylan的意识仍然是清醒着的了。 _他发现过很多关于我的事。他对我最有经验。_

但不幸的是，无聊继续。希斯的承诺并不算完全落空，至少有一阵Dylan确实帮它们把太古屋搅得鸡飞狗跳天下大乱，那很有趣。还有，现在也是个不错的自我简报时间，来得及把罪过都推到那个骗人的懦弱老蠢货身上。

可他曾经不是这样的。他是会在注意到Dylan明显增加的噩梦之后，对Trench态度强硬地拒绝《阈域小伙伴》继续制作和使用的人。他是会把披萨偷偷夹带进实验区，只因为Dylan最近几天的训练成绩不错，然后又在被发现后起草修改部长权限，把Salvador气得够呛的人。他是会在Dylan和前来评估的心理医生赌气摔掉杯子扯坏枕头时，录自己唱的歌来逗他开心的人。该死，有一次甚至拍了个傻了吧唧的MV，starring Dr. Casper Darling，Dynamite，像什么80年代电影里又唱又跳的摇滚明星。Dylan还是很生气，但那几天睡觉的时候，会因为脑子里五光十色，老是蹦出穿亮片西装的Darling，而忍不住笑出声来。

他教给了Dylan一切，尽管本人经常忙得像个初级实验员。他像Chester太太一样教Dylan拼写和文学，尽管他自己明显更擅长前者，而文学课意味着尴尬地轮流读一本无聊的大部头名著，读到两个人都昏昏欲睡，这时他会轻轻把书扣在桌面上，拍着它，叹口气，然后打起精神问Dylan想不想听些有趣的控制局已作废机密档案。他向他介绍局里的同事——永远枪不离身的有点吓人的Marshall，和蔼但过分工作狂的Pope，幽默感十足但总是用不对地方的Tommasi，谨慎而不苟言笑的Salvador，还有几乎从不露面的Trench——“把这当作社交技巧训练吧，以后你作为局长会用到的”，博士微笑着说，虽然实际上他就是Dylan唯一的“社交”对象。他催他起床，对他说晚安，在所有不在研究其他异世界现象的空闲跑来跟他下棋，对男孩的进步吝于称赞但喜形于色，令Dylan想起消失的父亲。甚至在Dylan15岁生日那天，递给他一个丑了吧唧的绿色气球，然后局促地低下头瞅着自己的鞋带，红着脸嗫嚅，“是时候来些男人之间的对话了“。

他教会他自渎，塞给他儿童性教育读物和无聊的高级色情杂志（Dylan当然没法分辨这些杂志无聊不无聊，这是偷听那帮粗俗的监狱守卫抱怨来的。“甚至不都让他见识见识真正的大波欲女，可怜的男孩。“）。直到Dylan真的学了那些高级色情杂志里的技巧，笨拙地尝试用在这个真正的书呆子身上。

Darling博士尝试拒绝，Casper没能成功。

Arish的手下“恰好”不在，摄像头失灵一会儿也是正常情况，毕竟这是太古屋，设备无故坏掉才是常规，而之前他们合谋做一切犯傻的“不适合被FBC官方记录在案”的小动作，也不是一次两次了。但这次不同，全新级别的犯傻，绝对“不适合被FBC官方记录在案”。没人知道，没人会信。“拜托，Darling是个不需要性生活的老行僧，每天痴痴望着海德伦就足够了，也许他只跟研究对象做爱，哈哈——”这一次，八卦灵验了。他才16岁，将Darling看作父亲四年，希望“父亲”接纳自己的一切持续了两年，实现它，只用了几周时间。

“等你成为局长，你就有机会离开这里，去认识其他男人女人，与他们相爱，然后组成家庭。”但是当他颤抖着进入他的身体，又在事后羞耻地抱着男孩柔声忏悔时，Dylan不觉得那话是认真的。他也没说过Dylan唯一的家就在太古屋，这个男孩只想要自己唯一的家人永远爱他。Jesse不在乎，眼前只有Casper，只有无尽空间的古老建筑，年少者的妄想，年长者的愧怍，偷偷摸摸的亲昵，和那无尽时间的捆绑与纠缠。

Dylan确实知足了相当长一段时间。但，也许是叛逆的青春期终究还是不可避免地到来了吧。他开始和Darling闹别扭，吼些“你为什么不能把我带出去，哪怕一次也好”之类的质问；在能力训练中故意砸碎用具，甚至把碎片扔向一旁的记录员，等安保团队冲进来按住他时一边挣扎一边咒骂所有人；拒绝跟博士的见面，把“你就是个虚伪的老色鬼”这样的话摔在监听器另一边的男人的脸上。与此同时，谁也没有注意到他体内的力量，他被压抑着的毁灭欲像摇摇欲坠的马蜂窝，被不知好歹跑回来教化的北极星捅个正着。 **Jesse过得挺不错，你应该看看你姐姐，你和她一样有能力，能去阻止即将到来的灾难。** Dylan让北极星去吃屎。她离开了。

直到Roberts的死。

撕开那些面具的过程仿佛成长的阵痛。在这之前，他好像从来没有意识到自己被一个变态组织囚禁了多少年，整个控制局，研究部、守卫、管理层，他们所有人，从一个孩子身上剥夺和毁掉了什么。他从来没注意过Casper局促的躲闪和回避。而希斯的降临，至少帮他认清了原委：他是个被绑架起来进行冷血实验的男孩，一个被Darling用了就扔的玩具。否则凭什么Roberts的死就能改变一切，难道那个男人的爱只是在哄他听话吗？他已经不再是Dylan Faden，Trench和Darling保证了这一点。他是主要候选人6号，P6。没人在乎他。他们还有P7不是吗？

拥抱希斯是他此生做过的最容易的决定。让Jesse跟Darling和海德伦3p去吧。等她来到这里，一切都已结束。他会见证希斯进入Casper Darling的身体，缓慢地、痛苦地感染这条老狗，直到他成为自己的蝼蚁。他会享受那一刻的。

“平凡镇。

“太多的事都集中在那一次事件中发生。新的能量之体，我们前所未见，连我都这么说了，说明此事绝对非同小可。”

他熟悉那语气，每当发现新的能量之体，抑或只是刚读了篇由FBC内部研究员撰写的关于异化现象与股市指数行情之间相关性的论文，博士都会带着这股根本不加掩饰的激动，脸上表情甚至可以称得上很卡通。也令Dylan想起自己第一次见到这个圆框眼镜和白大褂不离身的男人。当时他不停地搓手，身躯微微前后摇摆，对着Dylan傻笑，看向男孩的样子仿佛看到了整个世界。

“还有那个男孩，Dylan Faden。6号主要候选人。还有她姐姐，不过我们还没联系上她——

“可是这个男孩，拥有巨大的潜力！太了不起了……”

等等……这是什么？Casper在哪儿，他滚回来了？不，这不是Casper，这是一段来自很久之前的录像。为什么要让他看这个？

Jesse沉默地观察着弟弟，平静的面容，绝不平静的心率曲线。Emily犹犹豫豫的提醒是对的，在她作为姐姐缺席的这些年里，终究还是有人走进过Dylan的内心。一些录音记载指向这些合作关系最终走向难看，但他称呼的是博士的教名。也许……

“发生了一起事故，没错。”Darling的声音拉近了，伴随着椅子脚摩擦地板的声音。

“对，我们是损失了一名重要的团队成员。对，是动用了过多的暴力，但Dylan就是有这么强大的力量。“

来了。老混蛋要宣布放弃他“最爱的研究对象“，把弃子扔进玻璃笼子关里一辈子了。

“可他只是个孩子。过错在我。他需要放松一下，毕竟只是个孩子嘛！他特别优秀，压力也很大。罗伯茨被杀了。这是一场不幸的意外，仅此而已。必须让马歇尔意识到这一点……

“我们一定能成功。我们一定能成功。“

他在说服谁呢？也许是不可能看到这盘录像带的任何人，也许是对他自己。

Casper Darling，一等一的懦夫。如果当初这些话是对Dylan本人说的呢？ _孩子，我对你的溺爱不会无穷无尽，但我永远不会放弃你。我仍在等你成为局长的那一天。_

Dylan永远记得Darling来见他最后一面的那天。希斯在空间中的厚度已经愈发浓重，他自己的身体正在蠢蠢欲动，在为接纳一个伟大救赎而做着最后的准备。Trench的手伸向投影仪，和那张未能被烧干净的幻灯片。Marshall察觉到空气中的扰动，准备随时前往地基查看究竟。Jesse刚坐上前往太古屋的纽约巴士，离目的地还有九站。

博士的精神状态很不好，他没戴眼镜，实验服在健壮却佝偻着的身躯上耷拉着，纽扣错位。他来见面，但是明智地决定不进入玻璃门里。Dylan选择恶狠狠瞪着这个可怜的老家伙，暗自期待很快就能用自己获得的全新力量把那张脸上的愧疚和恍惚抹去。他瞪了很久，直到意识到那是告别。

“已经有一段时间了……自从……“男人强扯出一个笑，不好看，很蠢，”我只是希望你能知道，这一切，不是你的错。“

Dylan被他逗笑了，“谢谢，谢谢你的殷勤服务，一如既往。已经晚了。我很快就会自由。“

“是的，自由。”Darling尝试伸展了一下疲倦的背，仿佛被疼痛哽住了。他长了张嘴，然后转身消失在黑暗里。

“迪伦是一个失败的案例，我知道我很不希望看清这一点。我们已经把他控制起来了。

“我曾认为他的年轻是一种优势……It’s too much too soon.”

No. It’s too much too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I bet there are not many who see these two as a thing. Actually when I wrote this Darling/Dylan fanfic I believed I am the only one who would enjoy it. Well maybe one day I'm gonna try translating it into English, (and make sure nobody else in the world has a strange preference like me.)  
> 下划线文本直接摘自Control游戏收集要素中的多媒体-达林的发布会，全部是Darling的自述录像带，部分翻译不准确我做了些微修改。（这游戏我还做了全收集，需要了解文档内容的朋友可以去b站找我上传到视频。）  
> 本体结局中Dylan的状态是“陷入昏迷”，并没有其意识尚在的暗示。这是我编的。（如果打完DLC Foundation再回去关他的地方看，会发现弟弟长头发胡子了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈【作为亲姐姐突然放心）同样没有任何已知剧情表明Darling在将自己与海德伦锁在一起之后，离开过那里。他根本没有时间再去看Dylan，这也是我编的。  
> 根据游戏中文档录音等描述，Dylan并不是刚来控制局就住在环形监狱的，似乎是Roberts事件甚至是更大规模失控之后才被转移至那里。同样，关于Darling的去向，一般认为他在希斯入侵前就已经通过海德伦离开前往其他异世界（至于怎么去的，为什么没有投影仪也能去，别问我，最好问Remedy）。【在微博发完文几天后突然意识到bug：Emily看起来也就三十多岁，怎么可能在Dylan刚来太古屋时就认识啊囧【但是你也可以说游戏bug更大，1992年刚发现投影仪时的视频里Darling看起来跟最后离开现实世界之前也绝对不像老了17年的样子。难道是太古屋有驻颜buff【。  
> 动笔的一切都是来源于Darling在录像带中对Dylan表现出的情绪，具体是什么情绪当然玩家各有见解。此外在杀人之后Dylan要求见Darling的理直气壮和直呼其名，似乎暗示了两个人的关系不仅仅是研究者和研究对象这么简单。至于这个cp全世界又几个人在嗑我已经不在乎了。自己写完爽就完事儿了。  
> Personally我是真的很吃这种长者（其实也不一定是年纪长，在掌控力上更胜的也行）对幼者带着欣喜宠爱与占便宜的愧疚并存的感情，还有年轻一方视年长者为全部的那种依恋和占有欲。不过看起来确实变态，小朋友不要学。  
> 至于游戏，epic打折已经结束了，最便宜时本体大概70快左右，dlc40多。Scp爱好者绝对不容错过【手残除外。


End file.
